


Yokai Fever

by TMNTfangirl123



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Fever, Fever Dreams, Reluctant Friendship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123
Summary: April has come down with a bad case of the fever. Baron Draxum reluctantly volunteers to look after her while Carol goes to work.
Kudos: 4





	Yokai Fever

Today is Friday. The sun is shining. Birds are singing. Bees are buzzing. And New York is being busy as usual. People walking and cars beeping because of the traffic. At an apartment building, Baron Draxum is preparing to go to work. He has been working at Dracoly High School for two months now. Working as a cafeteria chef while Chesia and Brianna are helping him out in the kitchen. After fixing his hair and putting on his work outfit, he and his two assistants Lola and Poco head out.

Lola: (yawns) Why do we have to go to school this early?

Baron Draxum: Because I have to work in the cafeteria, remember? I must prepare for lunch later on and then some.

Poco: And besides, we can't be late for school.

As they head downstairs, the three spots Carol O'Neil, April's mother, just closing the door.

Baron Draxum: Uh... Good morning, Carol.

Carol (saddened look): Morning, Baron Draxum.

Lola: Hey, something's wrong with you. I never seen you with a frown on your face.

Carol: (sighs) My daughter has a bad case of a fever. It started last night and I was able to get her some medicine for the fever. But I have no one to look after her. Everyone is busy. Josephina is already walking to school. My husband is at work... (sighs sadly) What should I do...?

Poco: Master Draxum, maybe you should go help her.

Baron Draxum: Me? But I'm busy.

Lola: Chesia and Brianna can handle this on their own! Besides, aren't you supposed to help humans since that time you saved two of them from falling down a Ferris wheel?

Baron Draxum: Well...

Lola: Come on~... You know what you have to do.

Carol: Would you please look after her? Just until I'm done with work.

Baron Draxum: (sighs) Alright. Baron Draxum shall volunteer to look after your daughter.

Carol: Thank you so much! I owe you one! Let me show you my apartment so you could be familiar with the layout.

Baron Draxum: Of course...

Carol shows him around the apartment.

Carol: (pointing) This is the living room. Here's the kitchen. This is where the bathroom is in case you need to go. My daughter's room is right here across from it. And my room is over there near the end left. For the medicine, she needs to take it every 3 hours. Understand?

Baron Draxum: Understood. I got it.

Carol: Good. Now I better leave for work. I'll see you after work. (leaves)

Baron Draxum: (groans) Why did they talk me into it? I never taken care of a human before. Let alone my formal enemy. But what choice do I even have at this point? (approaches April's bedroom door) I should check on her before anything. (enters bedroom)

Mayhem immediately starts growling at the sight of seeing Baron Draxum.

Baron Draxum: Now now. Settle down, Agent 46. I am here to take care of the human. No experimentation of any kind. (reaches his hand to Mayhem/Agent 46) Now if you just let do my thing I...

Mayhem starts attacking Draxum. The noise from the attack causes April to wake up and get out of bed to get Mayhem out of Baron Draxum.

April: Mayhem, calm down! (covers her mouth with her right arm and starts coughing) It's okay... (looks at Baron Draxum) Drax? Why are you...? (starts coughing)

Baron Draxum: Now now. You should be resting. Baron Draxum had... volunteer to look after you until your mother comes back from work. (picks her up and puts her in bed; covering her in a blanket) So for now, I am your caretaker. Now have you taken your medicine?

April: 10 minutes ago.

Baron Draxum: Then you should rest for awhile. If you need anything, (summons a vine that has a bell attached to it) just tug on this vine with the bell and Baron Draxum will... assist you. Understood?

She nods and closes her eyes to sleep. Draxum leaves the bedroom and closes the door behind him. He heads to the kitchen to grab a bowl from the upper cabinets and a white cloth that was hanging on the sink. He turns on the sink and proceeds to pour cold water on the bowl before turning off the sink. He goes back to her bedroom carrying a bowl of cold water with the cloth being soaked inside. Gently puts it down on the dresser that was next to her bed, grabs the cloth from the bowl, squeezes some of the water out of the cloth, and puts it on April's forehead before leaving again. Draxum sits down on the living room couch.

Baron Draxum: With that being done, maybe I should watch something from this screen box. (grabs remote controller) How do humans use this remote stick on the screen box? (presses the power button which turns the TV on) Baron Draxum commands that you turn the channel! (presses the up button to turn the channels) Are there any good ones to watch?

Meanwhile, April's phone begins ring. Mayhem grabs the phone via his claws and presses the call button.

Leo (on phone): Hello~! Mayhem?! What are you doing with April's cellphone?! Could you be a dear and possibly have her call us.

Mayhem shakes April which causes her to wake up.

April: Mayhem... I'm trying to... (notices cellphone) Oh. (picks up) Hello? (coughs)

Leo: Hey April. You feeling okay? You don't sound so good.

April: I have a bad case of a fever. I already taken some medicine. And oh, Baron Draxum is taking care of me while my mom is at work.

Leo: Really? That's... surprisingly nice of him. Well we were gonna ask you if you could get us some pizza after school. But I totally understand. Hey, do you want us to come over and we can hang out?

April: Sure... Just come right in at the front door.

Leo: Okay, see you there. (hangs up)

Mikey: What did April say?!

Leo: She has a fever right now and Baron Draxum is taking care of her.

Raph: Really?! We should bring something to make her feel better!

Donnie: Ah yes. We need to buy some gifts to brighten her day.

Raph: Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go and buy some presents!

Trio: Yeah!

|April's Apartment|

Two hours has passed. Baron Draxum goes to the kitchen to grab some medicine. It was a liquid type of medicine that has a small measuring cup above the lid. After opening the medicine and carefully pours it into the cup at the right amount as recommended of the box, he heads to April's bedroom and opens the door.

Baron Draxum: O'Neil, are you awake? Baron Draxum has brought medicine for you drink. I also brought a glass of water in case you're getting thirsty.

April: (sitting up) Thanks. (grabs medicine and drinks it) Ugh, that taste nasty! (coughs a bit)

Baron Draxum: Medicine is supposed to taste nasty! (gives April a glass of water) Drink this to forget that taste.

April grabs the glass and drinks the water. She then puts it down on the night dresser. Baron Draxum grabs the white cloth and puts it in the bowl of water. Letting it soak in it.

April: Did you put that cloth on me?

Baron Draxum: It was to lower your temperature. (puts his hand on her forehead) You're still burning up. (lays her down) Lay down and rest. (picks up cloth and squeezes some of the water out; puts cloth on April's forehead) I'll be checking on you in 2 hours. Just remember to tug on the vine if you need me.

She nods and goes back to sleep. He picks up the medicine and leaves her bedroom. After rinsing the cup and putting it back on the bottle, he hears the door knocking. He goes and opens the door to reveal the Turtles carrying some bags.

Baron Draxum: Turtles?! What are you doing here at this time of the day?! People might see you!

Raph: Nice to see you too, Drax! We heard April is not feeling well so we go ahead and bought some gifts for her!

Mikey: You know, just to make her feel better at this time of need!

Baron Draxum: Sorry to burst your bubble but she's asleep as of now. I just given her medicine.

Leo: Don't worry, buddy. We're not gonna stay here for long.

Mikey: Yeah! It'll only be just be a few hours or so!

Baron Draxum: A few hours?! Hold on, you just can't-!

Raph: We promise not to break something!

Baron Draxum: (groans) Idiots...

The Turtles head to April's bedroom to hang out with her. Few hours has passed by and Josephina has returned home from school.

Josephina: Baron Draxum?!

Baron Draxum: Oh don't be alarm. I'm simply here to take care of your friend while Carol is at work.

Josephina: I see... That's why you weren't there today.

Baron Draxum: Exactly. So how was school?

Josephina: It was good. Same ol' same ol'.

Baron Draxum: I see...

Leo: Hey, Phina! What's up?!

Josephina: Leo?! You're here?!

Leo: Yeah... We were just about to get back to the Lair. You wanna hang out with us? Maybe go to Run of the Mill Pizza?

Josephina: I don't know. I'm worried about April.

Mikey: Draxum is here to take care of her! I'm sure she'll be alright!

Baron Draxum: Yes yes. She'll be okay... You can go...

Josephina: If you say so... (leaves with the Turtles)

The sun has set and the full has come out. New York is all lit up with the lights and the screens and many people are still out to have fun in the night. Baron Draxum looks at the wall clock.

Baron Draxum: 4:30 PM. How much longer do I must stay for Carol to come out of work? (phone starts to ring; he picks up) Hello?

Carol (on-phone): Hey Baron Draxum!

Baron Draxum: Hello, Carol.

Carol: How is everything at home? Is April doing okay?

Baron Draxum: Yes yes. She's doing just fine.

Carol: That's good. I should be out of work at 5:45 PM.

Baron Draxum: 5:45... Got it.

Carol: See you there! (hangs up)

Baron Draxum: 5:45... It won't be long before it gets to that time. Maybe I could watch some TV while I wait. After all, I already given April medicine so I have some free time until I have to give her medicine again.

Before he could watch TV, he heard a scream from April. He rushes to her bedroom and opens the door. He sees April sitting up. Tears in her eyes, panting slowly, her hands covering her ears. Draxum approaches to April and kneels down.

Baron Draxum: Are you okay, O'Neil? What happened? Why did you scream?

Without saying a word, April hugs him very tightly. He was taking aback of this. But after awhile, he hugs her back. Stroking her back in a comfort way.

Baron Draxum: It's okay... It's okay... Baron Draxum is here... Calm down...

April: I just had a... bad dream. A horrible nightmare...

Baron Draxum: I see... Well don't worry. It's only a nightmare. It may look real but it won't happen. If you want, you can come to the living room with Baron Draxum and we can watch some TV as you humans say.

April: Okay.

Draxum picks up April bridal-style and heads to the living room where they watch TV. After a few minutes, April begins to fall asleep in his arms. Baron Draxum also starts falling asleep as well. An hour and a quarter later, Carol arrives home and opens the door to her apartment room to see April and Draxum sleeping.

Carol: How cute. (takes a picture) That's gonna be save in my gallery. (gently picks up April and puts her back to her bedroom to take her to bed; walks back to the living room to wake up Baron Draxum) I'm home...

Baron Draxum: Huh? (yawns) Did I fall asleep?

Carol: You did. If you want, you can sleep here.

Baron Draxum: No thank you. I'm gonna head back to my own room.

Carol: Okay. Thank you so much for taking care of April. I got you something on the way home. (takes out a box of caramel chocolates) Don't know if you like caramel chocolates but this is my way of saying thank you.

Baron Draxum: You're welcome. (takes the box from Carol's hands)

Carol: If you need anything, just come down here and we can talk about it.

Baron Draxum: I will. Goodnight, Carol.

Carol: Goodnight. (closes door once Baron Draxum leaves)

|Baron Draxum's Apartment Room|

Poco: Welcome home, Master Draxum.

Lola: What's that?!

Baron Draxum: A box of caramel chocolates. You can have it, Lola.

Lola: Thank you! (opens box and starts eating) Mm~! So good~!

Poco: How was the babysitting job?

Baron Draxum: It was actually... more enjoyable than I imagine. Maybe I should do this sometime in the future.

Poco: You would? Quite surprising.

Lola: Yeah! Super surprising! I thought you were supposed to be menacing!

Baron Draxum: Baron Draxum IS menacing! Now you two better head to bed or Baron Draxum will wrap you in vines!

Together: Okay! (heads to bed)

Baron Draxum: (sighs) Much better...


End file.
